Talk:M-22 Eviscerator
The Eviscerator (like every other shotgun) inherits from the shotgun entry in coalesced.ini. This means it uses the shotgun range modifiers. Please don't post inaccurate information. : Tell that to the numerous batarians and Collectors I've ripped to shreds with it from far away. Were you game designer or programmer on the game at all? Last I checked, all the weapons inherited from the generic weapon, not individual shotgun (as that would be the Katana which holds incomplete data entries). Phylarion 00:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : Read the actual ini file instead of speculating. BIOWeapon.ini line 2: ";;The Cerberus Shotgun extends the shotgun." Since the Eviscerator entry doesn't specify its own range modifiers, it inherits them from the shotgun. The Katana has incomplete entries because it in turn inherits from the generic entry.Athenau 00:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : Take your own advice. 'Extends' =/= 'Inherits'. Tried drastically editing the values of the Katana, had no effect on the Eviscerator whatsoever. 15:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Uh, "extend" is semantically identical to "inherit" when talking about pretty much any object-oriented language. And which values did you edit? The Eviscerator has its own values of damage, ROF, and mag size, so of course it's not going to reflect changes to those fields made on the Katana. Try the following, _remove_ the ROF or damage entry from the Eviscerator and then change the Katana's values. Athenau 12:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Eviscerator IS named after a sword I apologize if I come across as annoyed, but it disturbs me how some of you apparently can't be bothered to read the in-game descriptions (or the on-wiki ones): "The '''Lieberschaft' 2180 shotgun, or "Eviscerator," is of human civilian design and has a unique ammunition generator." '' A "lieberschaft" is indeed a type of sword, a German one at that. Sure, it is relatively unknown compared to a claymore, katana or even a scimitar, but it's a sword nonetheless. To say that the information that it is named after a type of sword under the Lieberschaft name should only be on a German wiki (I'm looking at you, Arbington), is like saying that the Katana should only be classified as named after a sword on a Japanese wiki. Also, from the context of the description it should be clear that "Eviscerator" is the weapon's nickname, similar to how the Cain is also known as the "Nuke Launcher". 19:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Except that Lieberschaft could also be the manufacturer which, given the context, is probably the case. It isn't named for a sword becuase in English Evisceration, which is probably what the Eviscerator gets its name from, means to remove the internal organs, or visceria, especially from the abdominal cavity. See Evisceration. Lancer1289 19:11, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed, Lieberschaft is probably the company that made the gun. If, and I emphasise the if part, it is really called the Lieberschaft, no one here does so, but maybe Mass Effect fans in Germany, or who speak German, do. Thus, it would make more sense on the Geramn Mass Effect Wiki, and not here. The gun is refered to as the Eviscerator, and the Katana is refered to as the Katana. One of those is a sword, the other isn't. Guess which one. I'm not trying to upset anyone here, I just don't see how this is similar to the other guns that are actually named after swords. If a developer tells me I'm wrong, then I'll accept it, but in the meantime we don't know for sure whether the Eviscerator is really the Lieberschaft or not. Arbington 19:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Just to also note, I have yet to find a reference to Lieberschaft actually being a sword. Lancer1289 19:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) In the case that Lieberschaft is indeed be the manufacturer (which sounds logical), the weapon in question - the "2080 Model" - would still be a "Lieberschaft", much like how a Smith & Wesson Model 4006 would still be a "Smith & Wesson". The nickname "Eviscerator" would in my eyes be more probably derived from it's ability to eviscerate, what with it's bullets staying together and the trunk being the easiest target on most organics, coupled with the fact that "Lieberschaft" doesn't translate that well. And yes, I've been trying to find a source but ironically Google can only find pages related to the game. Guess that just goes to show how unknown the specific type is, or how popular the game is. I managed to find it back when the DLC was just out, though. Any way I could search Google for hits that it only had before February 2010? 19:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, I too have just returned from the magical world of Google, and there was much to see! Or not. The closest German word to lieberschaft that I could find was liebschaft, which is to have an affair. Arbington 19:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)Even then, just becuase the Manufacturer is named after a sword, that no one can seem to find, weapons in modern day are sometimes associated with their manufactureres, examples 1860 Springfield, the Browning .30 (M1919A4) or Browning .50 cal (M2) machine guns, or the Winchester Model 1894. Others are known by their names like the Desert Eagle, which is manufactured by Magnum Research, Israel Weapon Industries, and Sero Defense in the past, or the Uzi, M1 Garand, M16, AR15 and many other weapons today which are made by many manufacturers. In this case Lieberschaft is probably the maufacturer, whcih has no bearing on the trivia, and Eviscerator is the name for the weapon, which is more commonly known by apparently. Lancer1289 19:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Lieberschaft can be translated from German as a compound word approximately meaning, "Beloved Shank" 19:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) In-Game Designator? I just noticed that the in-game designator is X-22. Same thing for the Katana (X-23). Anybody know when/why it changes from M to X?Sdpens 00:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :The default in-game designation is M-22. The designation changes when you upgrade weapons. X-22 means you have the thermal sink upgrade. See Shotguns#Upgrades. SpartHawg948 00:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks SpartHawg. Almost 20 playthroughs and I never noticed.-Sdpens 21:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Happy to help! :) SpartHawg948 22:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) It seems the crosshair expands when zoomed. Does this make the weapon less accurate when zoomed in? Magazines I do not believe there are enough similarities between thermal clips and magazines for us to mention the latter in the wiki. Especially as "magazine" is not a word ever mentioned in-game. Tali's no.1 fan 15:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Furthermore, a magazine is a device which loads ammunition into a weapon. Whereas thermal clips are designed to allow heat generated by the weapon to be dispersed. I know they act as ammunition for the game. But in-Universe the real ammunition is a block of metal in the gun. Tali's no.1 fan 15:42, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::So the simple fact that in this context the mean the exact same thing mean nothing? Seriously though, there was just no need to reword it as in the context it is in, they mean the exact same thing. Player Notes section is not written in universe for a good reason, it is to release to how people use the weapons, and given the context of the sentence, they say the exact same thing. Lancer1289 16:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ME3 Availability I just saw an image from the GI magazine (I think) showing three soldiers wearing white armour and wielding weapons identical to the eviscerator. Should this be mentioned in the page, or should we wait until it is either confirmed or not? GroverA125 09:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :And what can we say exactly? We don't know what Game Informer was provided by BioWare so yes we should wait until it is confirmed before saying anything on that subject. Lancer1289 12:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I found two M-22 Eviscerators during the Grissom Academy mission. One replaced one of the two M-96 Mattocks. I get the feeling that this'll only happen if you meet certain requirements and I have no idea what those requirements are (I did import an ME2 save where I had the M-22, so maybe that had something to do with it). Until we have more solid information, I'm going to leave it up to the mods whether we should change the page or not. That aside, I've found that guns and armor pieces (not full suits) typically only show up in shops if you miss them during a mission. -LobsterMobster 14:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Crosshair The Eviscerator seems to be the only shotgun (and indeed only weapon) whose crosshair gets larger when zoomed in. Why is this? Could it be a glitch? It's BIOWeapon files list a "CrosshairRange" of 51 but no "ZoomCrosshairRange". Maybe this could explain it? Tali's no.1 fan 17:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :If you have looked at the other shotguns BIOWeapon areas and they all have ZoomCrosshairRange, then it seems to be a programming oversight. There is always the chance it was intentional, but we would have to ask BioWare. Of course this accounts for the PC version, I couldn't speak for consoles. I don't play a shotgun user so I wouldn't know.--Xaero Dumort 18:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you suppose its interesting enough to be considered trivia? Tali's no.1 fan 16:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Interpretation of game data = speculation, and you know the policy on that. Lancer1289 16:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::It doesn't take game data to notice the crosshair gets bigger when aiming. Tali's no.1 fan 17:22, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Directly @ Lancer. I have Mass Effect: Infiltrator.I go to store. I select shotgun. Shotgun is titled "M-22 Eviscerator" By saying it is PRIMARILY referred to as the Lieberschaft 2180 shotgun is inaccurate. The gun is still referred to mainly as the M-22 Eviscerator. But it is ALSO referred to by its alternative name, the Lieberschaft 2180 shotgun. The M-22 Eviscerator is still what it is primarily referred to as. --AdmiralPedro1stFleet 18:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC) AdmiralPedro1stFleet: The article is just quoting the in game description from Mass Effect 2.--Supercavitation 18:49, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :That's not the impression I got from you last night, during our discussion. If that is what the store calls it, then there is no need to make reference to Lieberschaft.--Xaero Dumort 18:53, March 22, 2012 (UTC) 1st: I'm not Lancer, it seems like you thought I was. If I am incorrect and you didn't, I apologize for misunderstanding. 2nd: Like I said, the reference to the Lieberschaft is a direct quote from the in game description. While the Store may refer to the item as the M-22 Eviscerator, the description provided refers to it as the Lieberschaft 2180.--Supercavitation 18:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) See this video at 0:09 to see my point illustrated. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxFtVXK-Lc4 --Supercavitation 19:03, March 22, 2012 (UTC) All right you made your point. And the edit summary said Lancer. Hence confusion--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 19:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Glad I could clear that up for you.--Supercavitation 19:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) In-Game manufacturer So, why we do not indicate manufacturer for this shotgun? It's clear, I think, that it is produced by Cerberus because: 1) In ME2 M-22 is available via Cerberus Network, in DLC called "Cerberus weapon and armor" 2) In ME3, when setting the enemies in multiplayer, we can see Assault trooper with this gun. 3) In ME:Infiltrator cerberus operative uses it, too 4) In the end, design of this shotgun is similar to other Cerberus weapons (M-358 Talon and M-25 Hornet) -- 17:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :So the fact that it is called the "Lieberschaft 2180" means nothing then? This weapon is not manufactured by Cerberus, it is made by Lieberschaft. And just to point out the obvious, if a croperation likes a weapon design, they will model their future weapons after it, even if they did not manufacture the original. So what you have here is zero actual proof and more and more speculation. Lancer1289 17:56, May 23, 2012 (UTC) To be fair Lancer, there's a Cerberus logo on the gun.--AdmiralPedro1stFleet (talk) 02:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :So what? Cerberus could just brand all the equipment they use. Not proof. Get proof or don't comment. Lancer1289 (talk) 02:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I will ask on twitter right now. One of them is bound to answer me--AdmiralPedro1stFleet (talk) 02:15, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Any Update / Anweser on this AdmiralPerro1stFleet?-- 20:17, November 1, 2012 (UTC) SCMITR Isn't it interesting that the Eviscerator's ammunition design sounds very similar to experimental SCMITR ammo? Tali's no.1 fan 21:27, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : I think it is. Which is why I think it could be good trivia. Tali's no.1 fan 13:00, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Subjective comparison. Not trivia. Lancer1289 15:24, June 29, 2012 (UTC) If Grissom Academy Mission skipped, not available in BSA Shop? Can anyone confirm this? I noticed that when you skip the Grissom Academy Mission, the M-22 won't apaear in the Batarian State Arms Shop.--MaverikCH (talk) 16:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC)